What If?
by Skyler-Kaiba
Summary: What if Martel wasn't killed by a human and lived? What if Cruxis and the Desians were two separate organizations? This is sure to be an interesting tale...rating is for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing Tales of Symphonia. It belongs to Namco Tales Studios Ltd.

A/N: Chapters 1-3 will likely focus on Martel, Mithos, Yuan, and Kratos. Anna, Lloyd, and everyone else will come along in later chapters. Also, modifications are being made to Anna and Lloyd may get a twin sister.

Tales of Symphonia

What If?

Chapter 1

One day, Mithos Yggdrassil, his sister, Martel, and their two friends Yuan and Kratos were walking through Gaoracchia Forest. It was a beautiful sunny day with only a few white puffy clouds in the sky.

Mithos asked Kratos, "Kratos…when can we train again? I really wanna get stronger than I am now, to protect my sister better!"

Kratos smirked, "Soon, Mithos. How about after we get back to your house, we train in the back yard? Would that be acceptable?"

Mithos smiled, "Okay." He looked to Yuan, "Yuan, don't think I haven't noticed how you've been hanging around a lot lately. What's going on?"

Martel and Yuan both blushed at Mithos's question.

Yuan told him, "Well…I…we-we're engaged."

Martel smiled at Yuan and kissed him on the cheek.

Mithos blinked, "Eh? What does that mean?"

Martel laughed a bit, then told him, "It means we're going to be married, Mithos."

Kratos smiled over at his two friends and told them, "Congratulations to the both of you, then. This isn't much of a surprise though. You two have been dating for what…three years now?"

Yuan shrugged, "Something like that." He tensed, hearing footsteps coming from behind them, "Heads up, Kratos. We're being followed."

Kratos nodded, taking out his sword and turning around.

Mithos told Kratos, "Ooh…I wanna help. Let me help, Kratos! Please…"

Kratos shook his head, "You just stay close to your sister and protect her. Yuan and I can probably take care of this."

A few moments later, a number of bandits leapt from the trees and surrounded the four friends. One of them said, "Give us the pretty lady and all the money you got and you won't have any trouble, half-elf scum."

Kratos glared at the bandit, "Forget it. There's no way in hell we're giving you anything, so you'd best be on your way."

Yuan added, "That 'pretty lady' is my fiancée. There's no way I'll let the likes of you touch her."

Mithos nodded, "Yeah, and she's my sister! I won't let you near her!" He took out the small sword Kratos had given him and stood in front of Martel protectively.

Martel commented, taking a step forward past Mithos, "We were just going for a walk in the woods. Why can't you just let us go?"

The bandit that had spoken before told her, "Cause, we don't let no one go until we have their women and their money. So unless you're surrendering yourself, half-elf wench…"

Kratos and Yuan both walked in front of Martel.

Yuan shoved the bandit back as he took out his double-blade. He narrowed his eyes, "There's no way we'll surrender. You'll just have to fight us."

The bandit smirked, "Oh, that can be arranged, half-elf vermin." He took out a sword as well and charged at Yuan.

A different bandit had a longbow and put some distance between him and the group. He was standing behind Martel and Mithos.

Yuan blocked the bandit's attack, then leapt forward and stabbed him through the stomach in one swift move, "Pathetic." He muttered.

Kratos had cut down a few of the bandits as well. Other than a mild cut on his cheek, he was all right, "Did we get them all?" He asked, looking around.

The remaining bandit, the one holding the bow, smirked, "Heh…not quite." He muttered as he fired an arrow at Martel.

Kratos's eyes fell on the bowman and he saw the arrow headed for Martel. Too late to be able to block it, he did the next best thing. He jumped into its path and it hit him in the shoulder. He cried out in pain as the sharp end of the arrow pierced the ligaments and muscles inside of it. Blood flowed freely from the wound.

Mithos heard Kratos's agonized cry and turned around. Seeing the arrow in Kratos's shoulder, he looked around for the person who had hurt his teacher. When his eyes fell on the remaining bandit, he yelled, "You jerk! How could you injure one of your own kind? You'll get it for hurting my friend!" He ran too fast at the bowman and cut him down with one swift swipe of his sword.

Yuan knelt down next to his only human friend, "Kratos…how bad is it?" He asked.

Kratos replied, "…It's very bad. This arrow is poisoned. I could smell the poison as soon as it hit." He was already starting to feel a bit weak.

Yuan's eyes widened, "…That is bad. Hang in there, okay? I'll see if Martel can help." He looked to Martel, "Martel, do you have any antidotes? Or ingredients to make one?"

Martel shook her head, "No…why?"

Yuan replied honestly, "…Kratos was just hit with a poisoned arrow. It's difficult to say how long he has before it will…"

Mithos gasped, "No….Kratos will be okay! We just need to get an antidote or the ingredients to it, right?"

Martel carefully removed the arrow from Kratos's shoulder and began to tend to the wound. She sighed, "Yes…but the nearest village is Ozette, and I'm not sure if they'll have what I need to make it or one that has already been made." She wrapped Kratos's shoulder with a roll of cloth bandages she had brought along, just in case, and tied it off.

Yuan shrugged, "It's worth a try at least. If we don't find anything there we can always go to Meltokio." He asked Kratos, "Can you walk?"  
Kratos nodded, "For a little while."

Yuan nodded back and helped Kratos to his feet.

Kratos muttered, "Thank you."

The group of friends continued toward Ozette.

Just as they were getting close to Ozette though, Kratos collapsed to his knees, panting.

Martel gasped, "Kratos…" She walked over to him then placed the back of her hand against Kratos's forehead. He had a bad fever, likely an effect of the poison. She asked Yuan, "Yuan, Kratos is getting worse. Can you carry him?"

Yuan nodded, "Sure." He walked over then knelt down in front of Kratos.

Martel helped the poisoned, injured, and sickly mercenary onto Yuan's back, "Hang on, Kratos." She murmured quietly, "We're almost there."

Yuan stood again once Kratos was securely on his back and headed into the village as fast as his feet would carry him. He wasn't going to fail his best friend.

Mithos was managing to keep up with Yuan. He asked, "…Kratos will be okay, Yuan, right?"

Yuan nodded, "Yes…all he needs is an antidote and some rest and he'll be just fine."

Martel remained silent as she kept up. She was worried about Kratos, though she was grateful that he had risked his life to save hers. She'd have to remember to thank him once he was better.

They finally arrived at Martel and Mithos's house in Ozette.

Yuan went straight to a bedroom, laying Kratos gently on the bed.

Kratos shifted a bit to get comfortable, but remained otherwise quiet and still. He then blacked out, eyes closing in sleep.

Martel soon came into the room with a bowl of cool water and a cloth. She got the cloth wet and placed it on Kratos's forehead. She looked to Yuan, "Will you go to the store and see if they have any antidotes, or ingredients for me to make some with?"

Yuan nodded, "Sure…Mithos, why don't you come with me? We can't have you getting in Martel's way."

Mithos shook his head, "No…I'm not leaving Kratos."

Martel sighed, "Mithos…please go. I don't think Kratos would appreciate you seeing him like this. Please, just go with Yuan." She smiled, "Besides, it will give the two of you time to bond before our wedding."

Mithos looked at the ground, "But…what if Kratos thinks I abandoned him or something?"

Martel gave a bit of a laugh, "I doubt he'll think that, Mithos. But if you're really worried about it, I'll tell him that you went to the store with Yuan."

Mithos smiled back sadly, "Okay…I'll go. Please, sis, do everything you can to keep him alive."

Martel nodded, "You can count on me, Mithos. I won't let anything happen to him."

Mithos nodded back and he and Yuan went to the store to get the needed antidote or the ingredients to make one.

Martel took the cloth from Kratos's forehead and soaked it in the cool water once again. After about a minute, she took it out and placed it back on his forehead.

She then removed his cape and tended better to the shoulder wound, cleaning it with a separate bowl of warm water before re-wrapping it with a clean bandage. It still hadn't healed completely, but that was due to the fact that Kratos was weakened by the poison. Once the poison had been taken care of, it might not even take a day or two for the injury to completely heal.

Kratos groaned and woke up again, but didn't move. He looked to Martel, and whispered, "Thank you."

Martel smiled, "You're quite welcome, Kratos. And don't worry, Mithos and Yuan have gone to the store to get antidotes…so we should be able to get rid of your poison."

Kratos nodded, giving a small smile, "That's good to hear." He coughed a bit. He looked frightfully pale, another side effect of the poison.

A short time later, Mithos and Yuan returned with the ingredients to make a very strong antidote.

Mithos handed Martel the ingredients, "Here sis, go get started on the cure! I'll sit with Kratos."

Yuan shook his head, "No, Mithos, I'll sit with him. You should go help your sister."

Martel giggled, "This coming from the guy who thought Mithos would just get in the way if he stayed here. Just let him stay with Kratos, Yuan. I want _you_ to help me." She kissed his cheek.

Yuan blushed and fell silent.

Mithos laughed a bit then sat down at Kratos's bedside, "Go on, _lovebirds_." He said jokingly.

Martel nodded, giggling at her brother's joke, "Okay, okay, we're going." She headed into the kitchen to make the cure for Kratos.

Yuan followed her, shooting a glare at Mithos for his joke, a silent way of telling him, 'That wasn't funny.'

Mithos shrugged and looked at Kratos, "So…are you feeling okay besides the poison and stuff?"

Kratos nodded his head and answered quietly, "For the most part."

After about 45 minutes, the cure for Kratos's poison was complete.

Martel came into the room with a steamy mug of the cure and set it on the stand next to the bed Kratos was in. She looked at Mithos, "Will you move?"

Mithos nodded, "Sure." He stepped out of his sister's way and watched worriedly as Kratos slowly sat up.

Martel grabbed the hot mug and held it out to Kratos, "Careful, it's hot." She warned.

Kratos carefully took the mug and nodded. He slowly drank down all that was in the mug then went into a deep restorative sleep.

Mithos left the room shortly thereafter, to give Kratos some peace and quiet.

Martel carefully removed the cup from Kratos's hand so as not to wake him then took it into the kitchen.

Yuan asked her, "So, Kratos will be okay then?"

Martel nodded, "Yeah, if he gets enough rest over the next few days and proper nutrition, he'll be right as rain."

Yuan smiled, "That's good news. Thanks for helping him." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips then pulled away.

Martel smiled back, blushing a light pink, "No problem, Yuan. He's done so much for me and Mithos that I would've helped him even if he wasn't your friend."

Yuan nodded, smiling at her, "That's good to know." He then took Martel into a deep, passionate kiss. The couple then proceeded to make out.

After about 15 minutes of passion, Martel pulled away, her face as red as a tomato when she noticed Mithos walking into the room. She cleared her throat nervously, "Oh…uh, hi, Mithos…"

Mithos laughed a bit, "Hi, sis. What were you and Yuan doing?"  
Yuan blushed just as red as Martel, "…Spending time together." He managed to answer.

Mithos rolled his eyes, "If you guys were busy doing adult stuff, you should get a room. Honestly…"

Martel's eyes widened, "We weren't doing _that_. It was _just_ kissing." She was now even more flustered.

Yuan sighed, "Don't worry about it, Martel." He looked to Mithos, "And how do you know about 'adult stuff'?" He looked at Martel, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

Martel blinked, then blushed, "He was bound to learn about it anyway…I told him six weeks ago…before we met Kratos. You weren't here for that talk, though, I kinda wish you had been…it was a little uncomfortable."

Mithos laughed, "Yeah, I remember it. She was blushing like a cherry the whole time she talked about it."

Yuan sighed, "Did you understand everything?"

Mithos nodded, "Uh-huh…though, I don't think I'll ever meet anyone that I'll love as much as I love my sister." ((A/N: This is a reference to the sister-complex thing that I keep hearing about.))

Martel smiled, "You never know, you might actually find someone. Keep your heart and mind open, okay, Mithos? And if you fall in love with a human, don't feel bad about moving on the feelings either."

Mithos sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to love a _human_ woman. Kratos was almost killed by a human…but like you said, I have to keep my heart and mind open, so I will." He smiled at his sister. He then yawned, "Man…I'm so tired."

Martel blinked, "Oh, it is getting late. Why don't I put you to bed, Mithos?"

Mithos shook his head, "I'll put myself to bed. I'm a growing boy now, Martel; you don't have to coddle me." He smiled at his sister, giving her a goodnight hug, "Night."

Martel returned her brother's embrace, "Good night, Mithos." She smiled at him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Mithos offered Yuan his hand to shake it, "Night, Yuan."

Yuan shook his hand, "Good night, Mithos. See you in the morning."

Mithos then tentatively hugged Yuan around the waist.

Yuan returned the embrace just as tentatively, taking the boy's shoulders loosely.

Mithos then released Yuan and went to bed.

Martel giggled, "Sorry about Mithos. I don't know if he's completely comfortable with the idea of me getting married yet."

Yuan shrugged, "He'll have to accept it. There's no way I'm going to leave you, Martel."

Martel smiled, "I'm glad, Yuan." She hugged him, laying her head against his chest and putting her arms around him.

Yuan returned her embrace tenderly, placing his arms around her shoulders.

They held each other for about 20 minutes, before Martel yawned, discovering that she was a bit tired, "Oh…guess I should go to sleep too." She smiled up at Yuan.

Yuan nodded and the couple went to the room they slept in.

Yuan got into bed first, taking off his red, gold, and black tunic, but keeping his white pants on.

Martel got into bed, taking off her black and green boots. She lay down in the bed next to Yuan then moved a little closer, putting her head on his strong chest, his heartbeat lulling her into a contented sleep.

Yuan smiled then carefully moved a bit to kiss Martel's forehead, "Good night dearest love." He whispered, moving back to where he had been and placing his arm loosely around her. He fell into a fitful sleep.

Next morning, Mithos was the first awake and went dashing into the room where Kratos was sleeping. He didn't yell or say anything, but sat on the foot of the bed, bouncing a little to wake him up.

Kratos mumbled incoherently then opened his eyes and looked toward the foot of the bed, looking for the cause of the disturbance that had awakened him. He saw Mithos and grunted, "'Morning."

Mithos replied, "Good morning, Kratos." He asked, worried, "How are you feeling?"

Kratos managed to sit up and replied, "A bit better now, thank you. Although…my shoulder still hurts. It'll probably be sore for a few days though. That arrow was rather sharp…"

Martel and Yuan had heard them talking and had woken up as well. They walked into the room hand-in-hand.

Yuan was still without a shirt, and his blue hair was in a messy ponytail.

Martel was barefoot, and her long, green hair curled lightly at the ends because of bed head.

Kratos managed a small smile, despite how tired and sore he was, "Good morning, Yuan, Martel."

Martel smiled, "Good morning, Kratos. Feeling better?"

Kratos nodded, "Yes, much better, Martel. My shoulder is still hurting a bit but it should be fine in a couple days."

Yuan replied, "That is good news, my friend. I'm glad you're feeling well. Do you think you could eat?"

Martel told him, "I was about to ask him that, since I'm making breakfast for everyone."

Kratos responded, "Yeah, I think I could probably eat." His cheeks had some color again and he seemed a bit stronger.

Martel smiled, "I'm glad, Kratos. Having an appetite is the one of the first signs that you'll be fine." (A/N: Yeah…when one is sick or hurt, one generally does not have much of an appetite. I know this from personal experience.)

Yuan nodded, "Go ahead and get started on breakfast, Martel." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek, then added, "I'll be in there with Kratos and Mithos in a moment."

Martel smiled, "Okay, darling." She kissed him on his cheek then left the room.

Mithos asked Yuan, "So…when were you and sis going to have the wedding?" He was slowly beginning to accept the fact that his sister was getting married. He was glad that it was to a half-elf like them, though. It made it much easier to accept Yuan as a new member of their family.

Yuan shrugged, "We were thinking about two months from today. Is that a problem?"

Mithos smiled, "Nah, I just wanted to know."

Kratos told Yuan, "May we go eat now, please?"

Yuan answered, looking at him, "Oh, sure." He helped Kratos to stand up and and the two walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table and waiting for Martel to finish cooking breakfast. Mithos had followed them silently.

Kratos sniffed the air and commented, "Mmm…that smells delicious, Martel. What are you making?"

Martel replied, "Oh, I'm making blueberry pancakes and some bacon. Yuan, could you come over here and help me? I need you to flip the bacon while I put more of the pancake batter in the pan."

Yuan smiled, "Sure, I'll help you." He walked over and stood beside Martel, carefully flipping the bacon over.

Mithos told Kratos, "Hey, now that the war's over, I have an idea how we can help Sylvarant and Tethe'alla keep the peace."

Not looking up from the bacon, Yuan asked, "Oh, really? What is your plan then?"

Kratos nodded, "I would like to hear your proposal."

Mithos replied, "Well, we could establish an organization called Cruxis. Sis could give elaborate speeches to help half-elves be better accepted, and the three of us can be her bodyguards. We could try to get the elves and angels of Dherris-Kharlan to help us, and kill all the Desians! I think we should become angels too…so we can better protect sis." He smiled at Kratos, "So, what do you think?"

Yuan gave his opinion, "I don't think it will work, Mithos. Though your idealism is inspiring, I don't think our kind will ever be really accepted even if your sister gives the best speech in the world, because of the Desians. There are so many of them that I don't think we'll really ever be able to kill them all. As for turning into an angel…that sounds a little extreme. I've heard that the transformation is a very painful process. However, I suppose we could try your idea."

Kratos sighed, "Mithos, Yuan…becoming an angel will not be as painful for you two as it will for me. I'm fully human, remember?"

Mithos blinked, "Oh yeah, that's right. Kratos…do you think you would be willing to go through that much pain to protect Martel and me? Or for my cause?"

Kratos gave a nod, "Indeed." He looked to Martel, "Speaking of which, how's the breakfast coming?"

Martel replied, "The pancakes are ready. I'm just waiting on Yuan to finish the bacon."

Yuan spoke again, "Just finished it." He told them, setting the fresh and crisp bacon on a plate and taking it to the table.

Martel followed with the pancakes.

The couple then sat down and began eating.

Mithos and Kratos remained silent as they ate, though Mithos laughed a tiny bit as he saw Yuan feeding Martel a piece of pancake.

Yuan blushed a little at the boy's laughter, but kept on.

Martel blushed a lot more, her face the color of tomatoes.

After breakfast, Yuan and Martel offered to clean up, while Mithos helped Kratos to sit in a chair. They didn't want him overexerting himself since he had just gotten over being poisoned and was still sore from the arrow.

Mithos asked Kratos, "After you're completely better…will you turn into an angel, Kratos and help me protect Martel while she gives her first speech? Pleeease?"

Kratos nodded, "Indeed I will."

Mithos smiled and hugged Kratos "Thanks! You're so cool!"

The day went on as usual, and when night came, Martel went into the room where Mithos and Kratos were. She told Mithos, "Go on to bed, will you? I need to tend to Kratos's shoulder."

Mithos nodded, "Sure, sis. Night!" He gave her a hug then went up to bed.

Yuan told Martel, "I'm going on to bed too. See you later." He whispered the last part in her ear then went up to the room they were sharing.

Martel blushed a bit at this then shook her head to clear it. She told Kratos, "Shirt off, please, so that I can clean your wound and give you fresh bandaging." (A/N: As of now, Kratos is wearing a gold-colored button-up shirt that Yuan let him borrow.)

Kratos nodded and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, taking it off.

Martel proceeded immediately to clean the wound on Kratos's shoulder, to keep from staring at his well-sculpted arms, chest, and abs. She then bandaged him up, "There, all done." She smiled and handed him his shirt.

Kratos put his shirt back on and buttoned it back up, yawning, "Well, I'd better get to sleep. Good night, Martel."

Martel replied, "Night, Kratos." She headed up to bed as well.

* * *

A/N: Whew, wow. That was a looong chapter 1. Anyway, chapter 2 will come within the next few months, once I get my other stories updated. Please review. I guess you want to know what I am changing about Anna. Well, I'm making her a half-elf that switches sides from Desian to Cruxis (since they are separate organizations for this), and Lloyd's twin sister shall be named Laura, but she will look more like Kratos than Lloyd does. O.O; Scary

Lloyd: -nods- Yeah, that is scary.

Me: Shut up! –Bonk Lloyd on head- Peace out, all!

Lloyd: Owwww…..-rubbing head- Yeah, see you guys later…geez, did ya have to hit so hard?

Me: Yes, to knock some sense into you, I did. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Tales of Symphonia

What If?

Chapter 2: A Happy Wedding and the First Step

Everything was set. Yuan had reserved a tiny chapel near Ozette for his wedding, Kratos had agreed to be his best man, and Mithos had finally accepted Yuan as an older brother-in-law. Martel and Yuan had both wanted a small, private wedding since they were both half-elves and would probably be shunned if they had it anywhere else. Kratos had told Mithos that he was going to undergo the angel transformation after Yuan and Martel had left to go to Altamira for their honeymoon, for he didn't wish them to see him in pain, or vulnerable. He hadn't liked seeing them so afraid for him, nor did he like being treated like an invalid.

Anyway, now, Kratos, Mithos and Yuan were standing in a tailor's shop, getting measured for tuxedos to rent for this occasion. Yuan finally spoke, "So…Kratos, you've been awfully quiet. Is something bothering you?"

Kratos replied swiftly, "It's nothing, Yuan. I'm just excited for you and Martel, that's all." He wasn't going to tell his friend that he was apprehensive about undergoing the angel transformation, since he hadn't even mentioned that he was going to undergo the trial in the first place. Mithos added, "Yeah, it is a pretty big day after all. It's not everyday that one's friend or sister gets married."

Yuan smiled and nodded, "…It is quite an exciting day, isn't it?" He asked, standing still so that the tailor could measure his shoulder width. Kratos nodded back, not saying another word.

The tailor finished measuring Mithos last, and then nodded, "Right then. I'll give you guys the tuxedos you'll be renting in about 30 minutes. Meanwhile, you can wait for your lady friend outside. My helpers should be done measuring her and outfitting her soon." He walked toward the back of the store, going to get the tuxedos.

A few minutes later, Martel came out, jumping with excitement, "I can't believe it, Yuan! It's finally almost time!" She hugged him tightly then kissed him passionately on the lips.

Yuan blushed slightly, but returned the kiss. Once the couple came up to breathe, he managed, "This is the happiest day of my life, Martel. I…I'm glad that we were both able to live to see it."

Martel smiled, "Me too." She leaned against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Kratos smiled, happy for his two good friends. He grabbed Mithos by the back of the shirt and went to stand at the entrance to Meltokio, to give the couple some alone time before their wedding.

In order for them to be able to get into the shop, Martel, Yuan, and Mithos had wisely chosen to hide their status as half-elves. Yuan had kept his hood up to hide the tiny points on his ears, Martel had wisely brushed her long pale green hair over hers so that they were invisible beneath the thick green silken soft tendrils, and Mithos had also brushed his shoulder-length blonde hair so that his ears were hidden as well.

About 20 minutes later, the tailor came back out, "Sir, you and your friends' tuxedos are ready to be rented."

Yuan blinked, "Oh…all right, thank you. We'll be there in a minute." He kissed Martel on the cheek then softly touched the right side of her face with his hand.

Martel looked like she might say something, but Yuan put a finger to her mouth to silence her. He added, "Hold that thought, Martel. I have to get Kratos, Mithos, and my tuxedo. Be right back, okay?" He kissed her on the lips quickly.

Martel sighed, "Okay…hurry back though." She kissed him back then sighed once it was broken off.

Yuan found Kratos and told him, "They're ready for us, Kratos."

Mithos complained, "It's about time. I was about ready to cast Fire Ball at them…"

Kratos rolled his eyes, "Mithos, you need to learn patience. Things don't always come right away and there's no need to be uptight if they don't, okay?"

Mithos nodded, "All right, I'll try to remember that."

The three friends walked back to the store, where Martel stood waiting for them. She looked a little bit flustered, but that was probably because of the wedding.

Yuan walked up to her, "We're back, Martel. I won't keep you waiting much longer, okay, love?" He kissed her on the cheek, and told her, "Just have to get our tuxedos and we'll be ready. Do you have your dress picked out?"

Martel smiled, "Mmhmm." She kissed him on the lips.

Yuan blushed, "…Good." He said simply, lost for words because of the action.

Kratos gave a light chuckle and commented, "Save some of it for the wedding, okay?"

Martel giggled and smiled, "Okay, Kratos." She released Yuan, "Go on. I'll be waiting right here."

Yuan nodded and headed inside.

After getting their tuxedos and paying to rent them just for that day, Kratos, Mithos, and Yuan came out of the store.

Martel smiled, "So…are we all ready?"

Yuan added, "Just about…apparently you're supposed to buy your dress. Bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding after all."

Kratos asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Yuan responded, "A superstition. Apparently if the bride is seen by the groom before the wedding, the first 7 years of your marriage will be terrible, or something like that."

Mithos shrugged, "I think it's just a silly superstition, but whatever…I heard Martel mention it."

Martel nodded, "You guys go on to the chapel and get ready then. I'll buy my dress and join you shortly." She walked over to Yuan and hugged him tightly, muttering, "See you later."

Yuan returned her embrace then kissed her deeply, but quickly, on the lips, "Okay then. Bye."

They parted ways, Yuan heading to the chapel with Kratos and Mithos, and Martel heading into the shop to buy her dress.

About 30 minutes later, Martel went into the back room of the chapel and put on her dress. She then came out, walking up the aisle.

Mithos smiled as he saw her. She looked absolutely breathtaking. Two locks of her long green hair had been braided to accent her face, and she wore a pure white, sleeveless dress with gold outlying the edges. She also had on silver gloves, white heeled shoes, and she had a light coating of blush on her cheeks. A veil, accented with flowers, covered her face. He walked back there and took her arm in his, "You look great, sis. I mean it."

Martel smiled back, "Thank you, Mithos." She replied as the two siblings walked up to the front.

Once there, Mithos gave Martel away and told Yuan, "Hurt her at all and I'll burn you to a crisp."

Yuan replied, smirking, "If I do, I'll save you the trouble."

Kratos spoke up, "As will I."

The priest cleared his throat and spoke up, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

Mithos replied, "I do, sir. I'm her brother."

The priest nodded, "Well then, we shall begin." He looked at Yuan and Martel and said, "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the holy bonds of matrimony. If anyone knows any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything and the priest continued, "Very well then, let us proceed. Do you, Yuan, take Martel Yggdrassil to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Yuan smiled and glanced at Martel, then back at the priest. He replied, "I do."

The priest looked at Martel now and asked her, "Do you, Martel Yggdrassil, take Yuan to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, forsaking all others, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Martel smiled and nodded, casting a brief glance in Yuan's direction. She answered, "I do."

The priest nodded, "Let us proceed with the ring ceremony then."

Mithos grabbed the rings out of the pocket of his tux and handed them over to Yuan and Martel.

Yuan ruffled the blonde half-elf's hair affectionately after taking the ring, which had a gold band and emeralds accenting the diamond at the center. He smiled over at Martel and mouthed, 'I love you.'

Martel mouthed back, 'And I love you too.' She took the ring Mithos handed over, which was a gold ring with emerald insets. She had bought it so it would bring out his eyes.

The priest then said, "We will now begin the exchanging of rings." He looked to Yuan first, "Yuan, take the ring, place it on Martel's finger and repeat after me."

Yuan put the ring on and looked at the priest, then at Martel.

The priest told him to say, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Yuan said it, and smiled at Martel.

The priest then turned to Martel, "Martel Yggdrassil, take this ring, place it on Yuan's finger and repeat after me."

Martel did as asked, glanced at the priest, then back at Yuan.

The priest told her to say the same thing Yuan had.

Martel said it and smiled back at Yuan.

The priest told them, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Yuan lifted the veil from Martel's face and kissed her deeply on the lips.

Kratos smiled; glad to see his two best friends happily married. He went over to Mithos and whispered, "I'm going to get some Aionis stone from Heimdall. I have permission from the king, as I did help end the war. I will see you later."

Mithos nodded, "Okay. See you around." He smiled and walked up to Yuan and Martel, "Sis, I'm really happy for you."

Martel smiled back, "Thank you, Mithos."

Yuan hadn't seen Kratos slip away and blinked, asking Mithos, "Where did Kratos go?"

Mithos answered, only half-lying, "He went to Heimdall to see the Elf Elder. The King gave him permission since he helped end the war."

Martel nodded, "Oh, okay. Well, Mithos, why don't we go back home now? If Yuan and I are going to eat anything before we leave for the honeymoon, it will have to be soon."

Mithos replied, "Okay, sis. Let me do the cooking though….your cooking is dangerous!"

Yuan shrugged, "I didn't think it was half-bad."

Mithos told him, "That's because you helped her. If you hadn't, we could've all gotten sick."

Martel sighed, "…Anyway, let's go."  
The trio headed back to Ozette, thankfully meeting no resistance on their way. It seemed Origin himself was smiling on them today.

Anyway, after a hearty meal, Yuan and Martel left for Altamira, taking an EC in order to avoid trouble because of their race.

A few hours later, Kratos returned to Ozette, a golf-ball sized pebble of Aionis in his hand. He looked to Mithos, "…Have you obtained the Cruxis Crystals?"

Mithos nodded, "I managed to get the angels of Dherris-Kharlan to part with four crystals….after a little 'persuasion' of course."

Kratos didn't like the way Mithos had used the word persuasion, but nodded, "Okay then…I have to ingest this ore in order to gain use of magic…and put on the Crystal in order to get my wings. I just hope I don't regret this…." He muttered, grounding up the Aionis into a fine powder and stirring it into a cup of water. He drank the water and shuddered at the taste. Anyway, after it had all gone down, he began to feel sick. His face paled, his lips turned white, and he was shaking badly.

Getting scared, Mithos helped him into the bed, "...Please, hold on, Kratos. Just a bit longer..."

Kratos went to sleep after a while, biting back the urge to throw up.

Unknown to the two, this was only the first step in what would be an agonizingly long process of angelic transformation.

* * *

A/n: Well, that does it for Chapter 2. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been very busy with college stuff. Anyway, review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Tales of Symphonia

What If?

Chapter 3

Angelic Transformation, First Meetings, and Discussion of Cruxis

Kratos woke up the next morning, rather early. He felt better than he had when he fell asleep, but for some odd reason, he had no appetite. Glancing over toward the window, he saw Mithos sound asleep on the floor, curled up like a cat. Giving a light chuckle, he picked up the young boy and carried him off to bed. Though he was slightly disturbed that he couldn't eat anything, he gently put Mithos in the bed and told him, quietly, "Rest now, Mithos."

Mithos muttered, apparently only having been half-asleep the whole time, "But...what about you? Aren't you tired?"

Kratos replied, "...Only a little. I'm feeling better than I was, but thank you for worrying about me. Get some sleep. Martel and Yuan should be back in about a week." He hoped that the transformation would be over by then...if not, and if he was only half-way through it (halfway would be losing the need to sleep, and perhaps not feeling anything, I think. Guessing here.), Yuan and Martel would have to witness his suffering and he didn't want them to have to witness that. Sighing, he went outside and leaned on the wall of the small hut, watching the sun rise and for any unusual activity. It was then he heard a bird call. He looked around for the source of the sound.

He soon found it. It was a white-and-green birdlike creature with small wingtips on its head. He blinked as he regarded the Protozoan for a minute, "...You're a rather odd-looking creature, aren't you?"

Noishe, the Protozoan gave an annoyed chirp, as if to say, "Hey! I'm not ugly!"

Kratos blinked, "...You understood me?"

Noishe rolled his eyes, as if to say, "Well duh, you stupid human." (A/N: -laughing at Noishe's and Kratos's first meeting-)

Kratos smirked, "...Hmm. Well, you've certainly got an attitude, and you're very fascinating. Would you like to hang out with me and my friend Mithos for a while?"

Noishe would've shrugged if he could, but he bobbed his head up and down in agreement, as if to say, "I've got nothing better to do. Sure, why not?"

Kratos nodded, "Good. What is your name? What are you?"

Noishe replied, chirping, saying his name in a sort of sing-song way, "I'm Noishe, and I'm a Protozoan. We shift forms every hundred years or so. I've been told by fortunetellers that my next form will be an Arshis, kind of like a dog. Right now, I'm in my Aeros form. After the Arshis form, it's expected that I will turn into a human. I can't say I'm looking forward to that. Humans are odd creatures."

Kratos crossed his arms, mocking offense, "Hmph. I could say the same thing about you."

Noishe would've laughed if he could, but replied with a chirp, "Hey, I was only joking. You need to learn to lighten up. What's your name?"

Kratos replied, "I'm Kratos, Kratos Aurion."

Mithos came out the next moment. At seeing the "odd bird", he blinked, "Kratos? What is that?"

Kratos replied, "Oh, this is Noishe. He's a Protozoan, and this is his Aeros form."

Mithos blinked, "...Wasn't Noishe the name of the first life form born here?"

Noishe looked at Mithos, blinking and chirping, "Yes...?"

Mithos chuckled, "That's so cool! I bet he's thousands of years old or something..."

Noishe made an odd sort of grumbling sound and puffed up his white-and-green feathers, chirping at Mithos in a sort of chastising way, "That's right, boy! So respect your elders!"

Kratos sighed, "...Yes, that's interesting."

Mithos asked, "Kratos? Are you sure you're feeling all right? Besides last night, has anything else seemed wrong?"

Kratos replied, "...Well, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday...but for some odd reason, I just don't get hungry."

Mithos blinked, "...That's weird." He sighed, "I hope this whole angelic transformation thing is over soon. I hate seeing you suffer like this."

Kratos smiled, "I'm sure it will be. Why don't you go and eat something though?"

Mithos asked, "...Would it be okay for me to? I mean, you can't eat and I would feel so awful about..."

Kratos sighed, "Yes, Mithos, it would be fine. I may not be able to eat, but you shouldn't let that stop you from eating. You still need to. I, on the other hand, don't seem to need it anymore."

Mithos nodded, "Sure, okay. Will you come inside with me though, and bring Noishe?"

Noishe looked at Kratos questioningly, as if to ask him what was going on with him.

Kratos told Mithos, "Sure, I'll come with." He looked to Noishe, "I shall explain it to you later."

Kratos, Mithos, and Noishe all went inside.

Mithos got himself two pieces of buttered toast and a glass of orange juice for breakfast. After eating and drinking it all, he asked, "Kratos? How much longer do you think this will last?"

Kratos shrugged, "I don't know, but my estimate is that it will be anywhere between 4 days and a week."

Mithos gasped, "But...if it takes a week, Yuan and sister will get back before it's done. I don't want them to have to see you..."

Kratos cut him off, "You think I _want_ them to see me going through this?" He sighed, "Mithos, maybe we should contact them and let them know what's going on. I know you wanted to keep this a secret from them, but I don't think that's such a good idea. That way, if they get back before this is through, they'll know what's going on with me."

Mithos sighed and nodded, "All right. I'll write them a letter and let them know. I'm...so sorry, Kratos. Because of me, you are..."

Kratos sighed and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "This isn't your fault. I'm the one who decided to go through with it. You contributed to the decision, yes, but it was ultimately my decision to make. I don't blame you at all."

Mithos placed his hand on top of Kratos's, "Thank you. I'll be right back." He walked off and got some parchment from the small desk in his sister's bedroom. He then started to write his letter to Martel and Yuan:

_Yuan and Sis,_

_I'm sorry to disturb your honeymoon. I hope you are having a good time at Altamira. I wasn't going to tell you this, but Kratos is going through a lot right now. He's becoming an angel, and the process could take anywhere between four days and a week. I wanted to let you know so that if you came back and he wasn't through with it yet, you wouldn't be too worried. I myself am really worried about him, because he hasn't eaten anything all day and he's not feeling the slightest bit hungry. ...It will be worth it though. At least, that's what I keep telling myself. I'm going to see if I can get you set up for a speech in Palmacosta two weeks from today sis, so please be ready when you get back. I'll probably start the transformation soon myself, once Kratos gets through it. I think we should all become angels. That way, we won't have to worry about dying. I don't think I could stand to lose any of you. ...Since Kratos is human, he would only live for about eighty or so years without being an angel and I wouldn't be able to stand it if he lost his life, even to the slow decay of time. I guess I've sort of come to depend on him, much like I depend on you, sis. You mean so much to me. Well, I'd better be going. Oh, Kratos also found a Protozoan named Noishe. Apparently they change forms a lot. He's in a bird-like state called Aeros right now, but his next form is the Arshis, which Kratos says is sort of like a dog. See you in a week or so!_

_Love,  
Mithos_

Martel sighed after reading the letter, "Well, Yuan, what do you think? Should we become angels as well?"

Yuan shook his head, "No...we don't need to. Being half-elven, we already have longer lifespans. Cruxis can be made up of half-elves and angels both. I don't feel right about going through what Kratos is going through. Do you want to head back early? You seem worried."

Martel replied, "No, it's fine. I'm sure Kratos will make it through this okay, since Mithos is with him." She sighed and leaned back against him, "So...what do you want to do now?"

Yuan smirked, "Oh, I can think of a few things."

Martel giggled, "I'm sure you can." She turned around and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Yuan blinked, then kissed back, equally passionate.

After a few minutes, the kiss was broken so they could both breathe.

Martel told him, "That was great..."

Yuan nodded, "I agree. I can do so much more for you though..." He whispered, his hand roaming down her back, to rest lightly on her rump.

Martel blushed, "Yuan..."

Yuan asked, "What? I'm not doing anything."

Martel giggled, flushing lightly herself, her own arms wrapped around Yuan's neck lightly, "Yes, you are. You're driving me insane with the way you're touching me. If...you wanted _that_ you should've said so in the first place." She kissed him deeply.

Yuan's hand roamed to her breast, but Martel was so caught up in the moment she didn't even notice.

Yuan shrugged, "I...I just didn't...want to be too forward." He muttered between kisses.

--Begin lemon, if you don't like lemons, don't read--

The two lovers eventually wound up in bed, with Yuan on top.

Martel smiled, "Yuan...I love you."

Yuan nodded, "And I you." He kissed her deeply, his hands moving to unbutton her dress. He slipped it off her and began teasing her some, licking her nipple. He quickly shed his cloak, shirt, and pants.

Martel told him, honestly, "I've...never had sex with anyone before."

Yuan smiled, "...Then I'll be gentle, Martel." He kissed her on the lips passionately. He then slowly began to thrust into her, taking her virginity.

Martel groaned, then tried not to scream as her hymen was ruptured, biting Yuan's nose.

Yuan stopped for a moment, wincing lightly. He rubbed a small line of blood from the bridge of his nose and asked, out of concern, "Are you okay, Martel? We can stop if you want to."

Martel sighed after a moment and shook her head, "I'm fine. Let's get back to it, shall we?"

Yuan was glad she was okay and resumed thrusting into her.

Martel moaned as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

They picked up the pace, both of them moaning as they approached orgasm.

Yuan hit his peak first and gave one final thrust, shouting, "Ohh...Martel!"

Martel finally hit her peak and wrapped her legs around Yuan's waist, shouting, "Love you, Yuan!"

They were both finally satiated and Yuan rolled over next to Martel, his arm around her shoulders. He whispered, "That wasn't bad for your first time, Martel."

Martel smiled, "Th-thank you..." She panted, "You...weren't so bad yourself."

--End lemon--

They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Martel's head resting on Yuan's chest as she was lulled to sleep by his steady heartbeat.

The next day, they decided that they would leave early, despite the fact that Mithos was with Kratos. After all, they couldn't let him go through something like this with only Mithos by his side. Yuan just didn't feel right about it. Martel nodded and began packing up her things.

Yuan told her, "Thank you, Martel."

Martel smiled and nodded, "You're welcome, Yuan." She adjusted his cloak slightly and dusted the part that rested on his shoulders off lightly, as it had been sliding off and had a negligible amount of dust on it. She then resumed packing. The next moment, she felt a bit light-headed and really tired all of the sudden. She swayed a bit and nearly hit the floor, but Yuan caught her.

Yuan asked, "Martel...are you okay?"

Martel responded, "Yeah...I just felt really tired all of a sudden. I'll be fine." She kissed him on the lips briefly and finished packing, "Let's get going."

Yuan was about to object, but was cut off again as Martel planted a feather-light kiss on his mouth. He sighed, "...Stop that."

Martel grinned innocently, "Stop what?"

Yuan replied, "Using my feelings for you to shut me up."

Martel giggled, "Awww...come on, you know you love me."

Yuan sighed and shook his head, chuckling lightly, "I know I do...but if you aren't well, I don't want you to overexert yourself."

Martel told him, "Don't worry about me. I'm really fine." She led him out the door by the hand and boarded the Rheiard they had shared.

Yuan nodded his head and climbed into the cockpit. He started up the Rheiard and flew back toward Ozette, where Kratos and Mithos awaited them.

* * *

A/n: Awww...so cute! And Anna will be added a few chapters later than I thought she would. Mithos has to do some growing up before I'll add her. And I'm going to change the rating to M because of the lemon between Yuan and Martel, and there will be a lemon between Kratos and Anna as well, probably in Chapter 6/7. Anna will be added in Chapter 5 and I want them to have some time together before the...erm...creation of Lloyd and his twin sister. XD I was thinking of having Mithos become an uncle next chapter, but am still trying to decide whether Yuan should get a son or daughter, as well as on a name for the child. Suggestions for these are welcome and wanted!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: Before I begin, I wanted to let you all know that this chapter will be more like filler material for the time Mithos is growing up and he will likely get a girl as well. She is likely to be a made-up character who is a half-elf because I figured that she and Mithos would be more likely to get along if she could sympathize with him and his sister about being prejudiced against because of race. Also, this chapter will help my character develop because she hasn't really been used for anything yet. Anyway, here comes Chapter 4 and I'm so sorry it took me so long to add! I've had a crazy semester at college and I'm going to update as many stories as I can tonight.

What If

Chapter 4  
Growing Up and Giving Support

Mithos looked up as he heard the sound of a Rheaird engine shutting off nearby. Well, it was good to know that Yuan and his sister were back safe and sound. He looked to Kratos, "Hey, Kratos. Do you think my sister will get a lot of support in Palmacosta?"

Kratos shrugged, "I don't know, Mithos. We'll just have to see what happens."

Mithos nodded, "Okay." He smiled as he saw Yuan and Martel walk in, hand-in-hand, "Hey, Yuan! Hey sis! Glad you made it..."

Yuan replied, "Hi Mithos. We came as soon as we heard."

Martel walked over to Kratos, "How are you feeling now?"

Kratos shrugged, "All right, for the most part."

Mithos sighed, "He's better than he was yesterday, but something else happened today while you were on the way over here."

Yuan asked, "What happened?"

Mithos replied, "I was cutting up some carrots to make a salad for everyone to eat, when I accidentally dropped the knife on the floor. When I went to pick it up, Kratos had already gotten it, but he was gripping it by the blade so that it was cutting into his hand! I asked him if he was okay. He said he was fine, that his hand didn't hurt." Clearly, what troubled the youth was not the fact that Kratos had hurt his hand, but that he had been wounded without even noticing it.

Martel's eyes widened and she checked Kratos over again, double-checking him for signs of injury. She then saw a thin line on the palm of his hand where the cut had been, "...Well, he seems fine now, Mithos. All that's left of that is a small white line."

Yuan seemed greatly disturbed by this as well and asked Kratos, "...Can you feel anything?"

Kratos answered, "Emotion-wise, yes, but...physically, I can't even tell if it's hot or cold in here. It's like someone has gone and ripped out all my senses."

Martel frowned, "...That's not good."

However, after not being able to feel or eat and losing his voice, Kratos made it through the angel transformation with the help of Yuan, Mithos and Martel. If not for them, he may have given up hope.

It was about a week or two later, and Kratos, Mithos and Martel were in Palmacosta, heading for the inn that the group was staying at while Martel was campaigning, when they spotted a small girl with short purple hair, brown eyes and wearing a black sleeveless shirt and red capri-length pants, being picked on by some larger and obviously much older boys.

Kratos told Martel and Mithos, "Stay here. I'll go help her."

Martel nodded and stayed back, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Kratos can handle this, Mithos. We shouldn't get involved."  
Mithos nodded and did as his sister asked, staying back from the crowd of boys.

Kratos grabbed the meanest out of the bunch of boys by his shirt and placed him against the wall of a nearby building, "Why are you picking on an innocent girl?"

Another of the boys, outraged by Kratos's behavior told him, "She's not innocent. She's a half-elf!"

Kratos glared, "That doesn't matter. Just because she's a half-elf doesn't mean she deserves to be treated like dirt." He let go of the boy he had pinned on the wall and warned him, "If you take your friends and leave, I will forget that I saw any of this. However, if you continue to pick on this girl, death will seem like a sweet escape for what I'll do to you."

The boy that Kratos had pinned earlier was intimidated by what Kratos had said and told his friends, "...C-come on, guys. This half-elf scum isn't worth it anyway." Before leaving though, he punched Kratos right in the face, "That's for siding with them." He then gathered his friends around him and left the area, but not before taking a knife out and giving the girl a parting slash on her stomach.

Kratos showed laudable restraint and didn't retaliate for any of those actions. He went over to the injured girl and knelt down to her, "Are you okay?"

The girl was very weak, and covered in bruises. She told him, "Y-yeah....I'll be fine. Th-thank you..."

Kratos replied, "I'm Kratos. You don't look fine, and you're welcome. What's your name?"  
The girl answered, "Oh, I'm Serissa." She looked at Martel and Mithos, who by this time had joined Kratos at her side. She then asked Kratos, "Why did you help me? You're a human, and...I'm a half-elf."

Martel nodded, responding to the girl in what she hoped was a soothing voice, and just loud enough for her to hear, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Serissa. Don't worry, I'm a half-elf too, and Kratos is our friend. He wouldn't do anything to hurt you." She looked at Kratos, "Kratos, that last wound that the boy gave to her...it looks pretty serious." She used some healing magic to ease the girl's pain, but it was evident that they had to get her out of the city before some others found out what she was and decided to act on their prejudices.

Kratos nodded back, "You and Mithos go ahead and take Serissa. Yuan and I will join you shortly."

Mithos replied, stuttering slightly as he watched Serissa, "U-uh, Kratos...are you sure you'll be okay by yourself with Yuan? Wh-what if someone sees the two of you and...?"  
Kratos smiled knowingly, "Thank you for worrying about us, Mithos, but we can handle ourselves. You just focus on protecting your sister and Serissa, okay?"

Mithos responded with more conviction, "Okay, Kratos. I'll protect Serissa and my sister with all I have." He smiled, then blushed as Serissa looked at him, "W-what?"

Serissa answered, "You're so brave, Mithos. I could never face up to someone who wants to hurt me. Well, I could, but I wouldn't be very convincing."

Mithos wasn't sure what to say for once and nodded.

Martel giggled, thinking Mithos's crush on Serissa to be too cute. She then told Serissa, "Oh, come on, Serissa. I'll bet you're stronger than you think."

Serissa smiled, "Maybe."

Mithos was still blushing slightly from Serissa's praise, although he had done his best to hide it.

Kratos sighed, "Mithos, Martel and Serissa, I'm leaving now to get Yuan." He wasn't much of one for love, at least not right now. Perhaps in time he would find someone, but for now, he was the lone wolf of the group.

Serissa nodded after him, a silent way of thanking him for saving her from those bullies. She turned to Mithos, "So...are your parents dead like mine?" She asked, trying to make small talk and hoping that the subject wasn't too painful for the boy.

Mithos replied honestly, "Yeah, they are. They died when I was still a baby. Martel's the only one who can really remember anything about them."

Serissa sighed, "Well, at least you _have_ your sister. I _had_ a twin sister named Shandra, but she was...raped, and killed along with my parents. I'm the only surviving member of my family." She tried not to cry, but it was so hard. She had been forced to watch everything that had happened to her sister, including the brutal murder, while her parents had been killed sometime during the night and she had come into their room to ask for breakfast when she found them dead.

Martel could tell this was a painful subject for the girl, so she changed it, "So, what do you like about my brother?"

Serissa shrugged, "I'm just glad he knows what I'm going through, and I think he's brave, strong and kind. You are too, Martel." She smiled, the first one she had been able to in a while.

Mithos had been able to tell it had been a while since Serissa had smiled and replied, "...Th-thanks, Serissa."

Martel turned to her brother, "So, what do you like about Serissa?"

Mithos blinked, blushing, "P-put me on the s-spot, why don't you?"

Serissa shrugged, "I don't think it's such a bad question."

Mithos answered, "W-well, I..." He sighed and tried to talk plainly before his nerves got ahold of him again, "I like that she is a half-elf and that she has the strength to stay alive despite everything she went through, and...she's not bad-looking either." He blushed when he said that last bit. It had come out before he intended it to.

Martel laughed, "So is there anything you two don't like about each other?"

Mithos shrugged, "I don't really know Serissa that well, so I don't really know. I guess we'll just have to see. Anyway...we should get moving before other prejudiced people decide they want to show up and beat up on her."

Martel nodded, "You're right." She and Mithos both helped Serissa to stand up.

Mithos and Martel helped Serissa leave Palmacosta.

Kratos and Yuan were right behind them.

They headed to Iselia, an area known to not discriminate as much against half-elves as some of the others.

After spending the night there, they continued to campaign for the acceptance of half-elves for quite a few weeks before they had to stop in Ozette. Martel was really beginning to show signs of pregnancy by this time. She had gained 20 lbs., had the occasional mood swing, ate a lot, and was often nauseous and fatigued. She winced as she felt the little girl she was expecting kick her. She had told everyone she was traveling with that she was expecting, pretty much as soon as she had it confirmed by the doctor in Flanoir when they had been there campaigning.

Yuan noticed her wince and asked, "Are you all right?"

Martel replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Our little girl's got quite a kick, that's all."

Yuan smiled, "That just means she's healthy, and I'm grateful for that."

Martel managed a small smile back, "Yeah, that's true. By the way, the doctor also told me that she will be fully elven-blooded."

Yuan nodded, "I think we can handle that. What should we name her, by the way? We never really discussed that."

Martel thought a moment, "Hmm...how about the name Hope? Or would you prefer Ellen? I can't decide between those two."

Yuan shook his head, "I would like her to be named Kira, but we could always give her two names if you want. How about Kira Hope?"

Martel smiled, "That's a beautiful name, Yuan. I like it. Kira Hope Yggdrassil certainly has an interesting ring to it." She winced as she felt another contraction, then gasped as she felt a bit of wetness on her, "Yuan..."

Yuan noticed her looking a little scared, but also happy, "What is it, my love?"

Martel replied, "It's time. My...my water just broke...ow!" She winced as another painful contraction reverberated throughout her entire being.

Yuan tried his best to remain calm and nodded, "I'm not going anywhere, Martel. I'll stay right here for you, throughout the entire process."  
Martel smiled, "Th-thank you, Yuan." She answered, breathless as she screamed through another contraction. Her contractions were slowly getting closer together, that much she could tell, but she wasn't sure how dilated she was or anything.

Mithos came running in, as he had heard his sister scream, "Yuan, what's going on? What's wrong with Martel?"

Yuan answered, "She's having the baby right now! Go get a doctor and hurry about it, Mithos!" He was worried and scared for both Martel and the child that was just about to be born, but he was going to stay there with them no matter what.

Mithos gasped and nodded, running to his Rheaird like a madman. He told Kratos, "Please stay here and protect Serissa while I'm gone."

Kratos nodded, able to tell that Mithos was in a hurry and that something was up with Martel, "I promise, Mithos."

About an hour later, Mithos came back with a doctor, looking really worried and scared.

Serissa did her best to comfort Mithos while Kratos went in with the doctor, to make sure that Yuan wouldn't try to get in the way. The doctor was human, but like Kratos, he didn't care what race the person he was treating was. They could be a half-elf and he would still treat them, unlike other doctors who would've been content to let both Martel and the child die.

About 6 ½ hours later, the doctor came out to Mithos and told him, "You're an uncle now, dear boy. It's a girl and your sister and brother-in-law have named her Kira Hope."

Mithos looked relieved to hear that both Martel and the baby were safe and sound. He smiled, "I'm glad. Can I go in and see them?"

The doctor nodded, "Be my guest."

Mithos and Serissa both walked into the room.

Yuan was sitting on the bed, softly stroking the minutes-old baby's face. He looked to Mithos and told him, with a soft smile, "Come see your niece."

Mithos nodded and walked closer, to get a better look at young Kira Hope, "She's beautiful." He told Yuan and Martel both, "I think she shows the best of both parents."

Martel giggled, tickled by what he had said, "Thank you, Mithos." She would've sat up and hugged him if she wasn't still sore in her lower back from giving birth.

Yuan nodded, "Yes, thank you." He ruffled Mithos's hair affectionately, then sighed, "Well, we're in for some long nights for a while."

Martel replied, "You're right, Yuan, but I think we can handle her." She tried to sit up and kiss him, but it just made her back ache to try and do that so she lay still.

Yuan smiled, "Yeah, you're probably right. Don't try to move too much if it hurts. I'll come to you." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Martel's before planting a kiss on her lips. He then added, "And if you're too sore to get up and feed her in the middle of the night or anything, I'll take care of it for a while."

Serissa was standing in the background for now, watching all of this silently with a smile on her face. She was glad Mithos had so many supporting loved ones too, and she would be pleased to count them as her family if she and Mithos ever started getting really serious. After all, her own family had been killed. She finally spoke up and said, "Mithos...do you want to go to Altamira?"

Mithos was taken a bit aback by her question and blinked, surprised, but then nodded, "Y-Yeah, su-sure, we can go there. W-We just have to be careful a-and not let people see that we're half-elves." He wasn't really comfortable in the up-and-coming resort city, but if it would please Serissa, he was willing to do anything.

Serissa smiled, "All right. Thank you, Mithos." She walked over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, resulting in a blush from the blonde.

Mithos stuttered, "Y-you're welcome, Serissa."

Yuan rolled his eyes, not impressed by the spectacle. It was clear to everyone in the room, save Kira of course because she was only a baby, that Mithos had a huge crush on the young female half-elf. At least he found interest in something other than his and Martel's mission of bringing acceptance to half-elves though.

Mithos told everyone, "Well, Serissa and I are leaving to go to Altamira. I'll see you all later."

Kratos nodded, "I'd like to accompany you if I may. I'm not comfortable letting you two run around a city with so much discrimination without someone to protect you."

Mithos sighed, "Okay, fine, Kratos, come on."

When the three arrived at Altamira, Kratos stayed at the entrance while the two young half-elves went further into the resort. He wanted to give them some sense of privacy. After all, Mithos was starting to grow up and Martel had harped on him not too long ago for not giving the boy enough privacy.

Mithos and Serissa enjoyed their evening at Altamira until they could both barely keep their eyes open.

Serissa yawned, "That was fun, Mithos. Thank you for bringing me here."

Mithos nodded, "You're welcome." He smiled.

Serissa smiled back, then leaned over and kissed Mithos on the lips, catching the blonde off guard.

However, Mithos soon kissed back and placed his arms around her waist, embracing her and enjoying the moment of quiet. They probably wouldn't enjoy many more once people of the resort found out what they really were.

Kratos managed to keep the people at bay for a while, but eventually the crowd became too large and he shouted to the two, "Okay, we have to get out of here! Sorry to cut the date short you two, but it's not safe now."

Serissa nodded, breaking off the kiss with Mithos, "Okay, Kratos. Take us home."

Kratos was knocked back by one of the crowd members and his blue angel wings popped out of his back, unintentionally. He sighed and grabbed both Serissa and Mithos by the hand, "Hold on tight, you two." As much as he didn't like flying with so many people around, he would've hated to see the two young half-elves be hurt for being what they were even more.

Serissa looked a bit surprised at Kratos, "How did he-? What?"

Mithos answered for the older swordsman, "He went through the angelic transformation not too long ago. He's an angel, so he can fly and he has enhanced strength and vision and stuff too."

Serissa nodded, "That's so cool! Could I become an angel?"

Mithos replied, "You should be able to. If you were to equip a Cruxis Crystal, you'd be one just like that, since you're a half-elf."

Serissa responded, "Let me do some thinking about it first and get back to you." She smiled and yawned, trying not to fall asleep as they were flying over Altamira.

Soon, Kratos, Mithos and Serissa got back to where Yuan, Kira and Martel were. They went in quietly since they weren't sure if the small family was awake or not.

Mithos whispered, "Good night, Serissa." He kissed her on the cheek and gave her a light hug.

Serissa returned his embrace and told him, "Good night."

The couple then went their separate ways to their bedrooms. Yuan, Martel and Kratos had all stressed that they were not to sleep in the same room for quite a while. Though they supported Mithos and Serissa as a couple, they wouldn't be allowed to sleep in the same bed until they were married, even though Serissa didn't have anywhere to stay, that didn't mean she _had _to share with Mithos. The house they were in was big enough for the two of them to not have the same room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/n: Yeah, that's the end of the 4th chapter. Be prepared for a huge time-skip next chapter to when Kratos meets Anna! Mithos will also be basically all grown up and Serissa too. They may get married and they may not. You'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens with the couple. ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who made a contribution! You know who you are, and your help was appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm doing some updating today because I had to stay home and take care of my brother who recently went to the oral surgeon to get some abscessed (sp?) teeth cut out. He's napping right now, so I'm just adding what I can while he's asleep. After he wakes up, I'll have to see how he's doing. Anyway, hope you enjoy this new chapter of What If, and I'm sorry it took so long!

What If?

Chapter 5

The Lone Wolf is No Longer Alone

About five years later, at about 7 AM in the morning, young Kira Hope Yggdrassil ran into her parents' bedroom and jumped in their bed. She told them, "Mamma, Daddy, wake up! I wants beakfast!"

Mithos, hearing his niece being a pain to his sister and uncle, came into the room. He had grown quite tall, and now reached Martel's chin. He'd probably be as tall as her, if not a little taller. His hair had also grown out, but he kept it in a ponytail most of the time. He then said, his voice slightly deeper as well, "Kira, let's give them a few minutes alone, huh? Why don't _I_ get you some breakfast?"

Kira nodded, "Sounds good, unca Mifos." She took hold of his hand.

Martel mouthed a 'thank you' to Mithos as she and Yuan both woke up.

Meanwhile, Kratos was out in the forest, killing some game for dinner that evening. As he neared his prey, he heard someone else's footsteps. Knowing that Martel, Mithos, and Yuan were all back at the house, he tensed and drew his sword.

A moment later, a young woman, appearing to be in her late teens or early twenties with long brown hair and the most beautiful and piercing brown eyes he had ever laid his eyes on, emerged from the bushes beside him. She was wearing a female Desian uniform as well, which showed off a little bit of her cleavage. She glared at him and said, "You...you're Kratos. You're with the half-elves and humans that are trying to stop the war! You're with Cruxis!" She lunged at him, wielding two katanas and aiming for his heart.

Kratos nodded, "That's right. Whoa!" He parried her attack, "Why have you attacked me? I was only out here getting some food for my friends. By the way, wouldn't it be only fair to introduce yourself. I'd like to know the name of the one who might kill me."

The woman replied, "You want to know? Fine, my name's Anna. Now, stop resisting and let me kill you. It'll be so much easier if you just give in. I promise to end it for you quickly so you don't feel much pain." She lunged at him again.

Kratos responded, catching her attack on his shield, "Anna...I won't let you kill me. You may be an interesting person, but...I don't want to kill you. Please, just listen to what I have to say!" He really liked this woman. She had some guts and could be useful in their efforts to save the world. If for no other reason than to keep the Desians off of them.

Anna sighed and sheathed her katanas, "Fine, I'm listening, but this better be good." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Kratos told her, "I'm only with Cruxis because my friends are, and we're only in it so Martel can be kept alive. She has a child to worry about and the last thing we want to happen is have her or the young girl killed. We are only staying in the Cruxis faction for our own survival. Once Kira, Martel's child, is old enough, we are going to train her with magic. My friend, Mithos, is a summoner who has formed pacts with all the Summon Spirits, and I have given him some training in the sword as well. You really don't want to anger any of us."

Anna smiled, liking that he was only staying with Cruxis for his own survival, "Then...once the world's saved...you'll leave them?"

Kratos replied, "If by 'them', you mean Cruxis, then yes. One day, my friends and I will leave Cruxis and strike out on our own. However, that won't happen until Martel's child is mature. She needs to have a safe and secure home. Mithos, her brother, is almost of age. Once he comes of age, he will speak to the leaders of both factions and try to bring an end to this conflict."

Anna nodded, "I see. I'm glad you won't stay with them. Luckily, though, things between Sylvarant and Tethe'alla are better for this. Nobody cares what country anyone is from anymore, just whether you're with Cruxis or the Desians." She smiled at him, quite a change from the cold personality she had originally shown up with.

Kratos liked her smile and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly as well. He told her, "Yes, that is lucky. So, Anna...what do you do in the Desians?"

Anna replied, "I'm a scout. I just run around getting information on Cruxis's movements. I could tell them you were here, but...I don't think I'll do that now. That would be...rude of me to do after you told me your reasons for being on that side." She took a few steps closer to him.

Kratos nodded, "Thank you for listening, although you really didn't have to." He smirked, suspecting that she liked him.

Anna blushed, "W-well, it was nothing. I mean...after all, your reasons are all personal and family-oriented. I don't want to...hurt you in any way. I know what it's like to lose your family. Both of my brothers were killed in the war." She glanced at the floor, feeling like she might start crying.

Kratos looked surprised, "Oh...I see. So that's why you got involved with the Desians. To try and prevent further tragedy."

Anna responded, "Yes, that's exactly why. You're pretty smart, Kratos. I kind of wish we had you on our side."

Kratos told her, "I could never leave my friends. As long as their involved with Cruxis, I will be as well."

Anna smiled, "So it should be." She was starting to like him even more, though she wasn't sure if he could feel the same way. She hesitantly walked a few steps closer.

Kratos didn't seem to mind that she was getting closer and gave her a full smile now, "Yes, so it should."

Anna giggled, looking up as she heard footsteps, "Seems like one of your friends doesn't trust you."

Kratos said, "Oh, it's all right. That's just Mithos. He likes to come help me with the hunting sometimes. He won't do you any harm."

Anna nodded, "I'm glad to hear that." She stopped walking when she was practically right on top of Kratos.

Kratos replied, "You're quite an intriguing person, Anna."

Anna told the redhead, "You are, too." She then reached up and tenderly stroked his chin, examining his coppery eyes for anything hidden.

Kratos searched her wood brown eyes for something to say in response, then told the chocolate-haired woman, "I think you are far more interesting than anyone I've met so far, and that's saying something." He took her hand in his, and kissed it. If anyone deserved that gesture of kindness, it was Anna.

Anna blushed, "...Thank you." She put her arms around his neck, "But you've seen more than I have, and you're only a few years older than me. I can't imagine what it must have been like to have lived through the war...you were probably only a few years younger than me when they put you on the battlefield, yeah?"

Kratos looked at the ground, "Yes, it was rough...but I made it through."

Anna replied, "Oh...I'm sorry. I didn't even think...I didn't bring up any painful memories, did I?" She looked at him, seeming concerned even though she barely knew him.

Kratos replied, "...It's all right, don't worry. I did lose my older sister during the war, and both my parents as well. I was the son of a nobleman. Though my sister was older, she couldn't inherit for the simple fact of being female. I had a lot of respect for her though. She was stronger than I was at that point. I tried to talk my father into letting her inherit, but...he simply told me that she couldn't and asked who he was to challenge the status quo. That was shortly before he sent me off to a sword trainer. Only about a month after learning the basics of combat was I thrust into the field of battle. I survived, but...when I returned home, everyone was dead and my sister was dying. I did everything I could to save her...but it wasn't enough." He didn't know why he was sharing everything with this strange, yet beautiful woman, but he had kept too much inside. Some of this, he hadn't even told to Martel or Mithos because he didn't want to burden them with his horrid past.

Anna frowned, "Oh...so you joined Cruxis for the same reason I joined the Desians."

Kratos nodded, "Yes, that and I didn't want to have to watch anyone die in front of me like I did my sister. I didn't want Mithos to share my fate."

Anna responded, "That's understandable, I think. You know...you sound quite human. I'm surprised. I thought Cruxis was mostly half-elves."

Kratos told her, "There are a few normal elves and humans, just not as many as the Desians have. Mithos was quite clear on keeping those races out for the same reasons that Martel was campaigning for that short time. Both humans and elves hate half-elves and we don't want discrimination and malcontents in our ranks."

Anna replied, "Well...I don't think that way. Not all humans hate half-elves."

Kratos smirked, "But you're one of the few. If that's the case...would you join Cruxis? I know it's a lot to ask of you, but you could be useful to us. You're good at scouting and you've fair skills with a blade."

Anna thought a moment, or rather, for quite a few minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only 15 minutes or so, the woman replied, "All right, I will. If it'll help half-elves...then I accept." She grinned at Kratos gaily and placed her hands on both his shoulders.

Kratos moved her hands ever so slightly so they were around his neck and placed his arms around her waist.

Anna blushed a bit at first, as it felt slightly foreign since she had never been held this way before. She then settled into the taller man's embrace.

Kratos noticed her blushing and chuckled a little, then bent down and kissed her right on the lips.

Unnoticed by either of them, Mithos had arrived on the scene with his darling, Serissa, and cleared his throat, "Pardon me for interrupting, but who's your special friend, Kratos?"

Kratos blushed a light pink and told Mithos, "This is...Anna. We just met."

Anna looked to Mithos, shouting with her face buried in Kratos' chest out of embarrassment, "Nice to meet you, Mithos. Who's YOUR special friend?"

Serissa giggled, "Oh, Mithos, we should've left them alone. Anyway, I'm Serissa. It's nice to meet you, Anna."

Anna, after her embarrassment passed, told Serissa, "It's nice to meet you, too."

Mithos recognized her Desian uniform and glared, "Wait...you're part of the Desians. Kratos, why didn't you _kill _her? You're supposed to kill any Desian soldiers you find out here."

Kratos replied, "Well...I just couldn't bring myself to do it after I heard her life story. And besides, she's not with them anymore. She just joined Cruxis."

Mithos blinked, "Oh...well, then let's get her something else to wear other than that ridiculous get-up." He himself had on a white jumper, but it wasn't like his Yggdrassil outfit. It was white with green hemming and blue cuffs at the end of the sleeves.

Serissa nodded, "Yes, I doubt she wants to show off her cleavage to the entire world."

Kratos asked, "Why don't you come back with us, Anna? We will find you something."

Mithos replied, "She can probably wear something of my sister's before she had Kira."

Anna responded, "All...all right, I'll come." She took Kratos's hand and stuck close to him, not really sure whether to trust Serissa and Mithos yet.

After they got back to the house, Yuan met them at the front door with Kira in his arms, "Kratos, Mithos, Serissa, there you are. Martel was starting to get worried. Wait...who is that?"

Kratos responded, "This is Anna...yes, she used to be part of the Desians, but she isn't anymore. She just joined Cruxis though."

Yuan answered, "...Nice to meet you, Anna. You'd better not break our trust."

Anna told the blue-haired half-elf, "I won't. You can count on that."

Yuan nodded, "I'm taking Kira out to play, Kratos. Make sure you find something appropriate for Anna. I don't want Mithos going gaga over her breasts when he already has a girlfriend."

Mithos rolled his eyes, "Oh please, if I'm gonna go gaga over anyone's breasts, it would only be Serissa's."

Serissa blushed, "...Th-thank you, Mithos." She kissed him full on the lips, right there in front of Kira and Anna.

Yuan shielded the young girl's eyes, "You two..." He sighed, "You're going to make Kira lose her innocence before she even reaches ten, I just know it."

Kratos and Anna both laughed at what Yuan said.

Martel smiled as she walked into the room, "They're probably not the only ones, Yuan. Kratos, who's your friend?"

Kratos told her, "Anna, this is Martel. Martel, meet Anna."

Martel looked at the brown-haired woman and smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anna. I don't recall seeing you before."

Anna answered honestly, "That's because I was part of the Desians, ma'am. Kratos let me join Cruxis once he heard my life story though. Can I just let him relay to you why I was with them? I'd...rather not tell the story twice if it's all the same to you."

Martel could tell it wasn't a laughing matter and replied, "Sure, Kratos can tell me what you told him. Now then, let's go find you something else to put on. Luckily, I still have some of the things from before I had Kira." She took Anna by the hand and led her away to her room, leaving the two men standing there alone.

After some time, Anna came back, wearing a knee-length, longsleeve green dress. Her long brown hair also seemed to have been washed, brushed and braided.

Kratos was taken aback by how beautiful she was and didn't speak for a few minutes. He finally managed to say, "Anna, you look great."

Anna blushed, "Err, th-thank you, Kratos."

Kratos replied, "You're welcome." He walked over to her and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

Anna said, "So, what's next?"

Kratos responded, "Next, I go hunting so we can have dinner. I shall return soon, Anna, so please don't go anywhere."

Anna smiled, "I'll stay right here, Kratos. I'd wait for you forever."

Kratos didn't know what to say to that and turned away. After a few minutes, he managed to stammer out, "R-right, thank you, Anna. See you later." He turned to face her, gave her a light kiss on the cheek, then left.

Yuan laughed, "Oh, Anna, I can't believe it."

Anna looked confused, "Can't believe...what?"

Martel responded, "You seem to have tamed Kratos somewhat. Before he met you, he never would hardly show any affection."

Mithos nodded, "Sis is right. Thank you for unlocking his heart again."

Anna blushed, "Uhh...you're welcome, I guess. That wasn't my intent though."

Martel smiled, "Maybe not, but you did just the same."

Yuan responded, "This is going to be an interesting week." He went to go get some dishes for them to eat off of, and to go get things ready to prepare the meat for cooking.

After Kratos returned, he and Yuan prepared dinner while Martel, Mithos, Serissa and Anna all set the table.

After they had eaten, Kratos and Anna stole away into a place where they could have some alone time, since they hadn't gotten much earlier.

It was much later by the time they had finished talking.

Anna yawned and leaned her head against Kratos's chest.

Kratos blushed, but placed his arms around her gently, "Are you all right?"

Anna replied, "Just tired. I guess I could go to bed now. Good night, Kratos."

Kratos kissed her on the cheek, then said, "Good night."

Anna kissed him right on the lips, then pulled away, blowing him a kiss. She left the room to go to bed.

Kratos went outside to stand guard, while all the other residents of the house went to sleep. As far as he was concerned, they were all his family. Anna was surely his type. She wasn't to be pushed around, but she did have a gentle side. It was sure to be an interesting experience courting her.

A/N: So ends another chapter. I know this one was short, but it was still fun to write! :D Lloyd will be born in a few chapters. Kratos and Anna really need to know each other well before I throw them together physically to make Lloyd. And the twin thing's staying, but Anna's back to being mostly human, but she does have some elven blood. I thought that would make it more interesting. And she'd be a good healer too, I think. Keep watching for more updates!


End file.
